


Are They Friends?

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [33]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, F/M, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ Marty finds out that TJ and Cyrus are dating.





	Are They Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another request here... I know my fics have been pretty short lately, but with university and my new job, it's hard to find time to write at the moment! I hope you like it all the same.
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

At first, Marty doesn’t recognise the other boy talking to Cyrus. It’s probably because he’s smiling. The TJ Kippen he remembers was _not_ a smiler, and he definitely wasn’t someone who queued for lunch in the cafeteria. But there he is, waiting in line with a big, goofy grin as he listens to Cyrus rambling about something Marty can’t hear, and nobody else – Buffy included – appears to be concerned.

“Um.” He nudges Buffy’s shoulder, his eyes still fixed on the confusing interaction taking place across the room. Once he’s got his girlfriend’s attention, he nods his head towards Cyrus and TJ. “Did I miss something?”

Buffy glances at the two boys, then turns back to him with a frown. “What are you talking about?”

“Cyrus and TJ,” he says, raising his eyebrows as if to emphasise how reasonable his question actually is. “Since when are they friends? I thought we hated TJ!”

Understanding flickers across Buffy’s face. “Things changed,” she says simply. “TJ isn’t as big a jerk as we thought he was… But don’t tell him I said that.”

“So, we’re cool with him now?”

“We kind of have to be,” Buffy laughs. “I mean, he’s dating Cyrus, so…”

“ _What_?”

Buffy smirks. “Yep!”

“TJ Kippen is gay? _Cyrus_ is gay? They’re _dating_?” He runs a hand through his hair, overwhelmed by this new and unexpected information. “Wow. I really _did_ miss a lot… Why didn’t you tell me?”

Buffy shrugs. She’s clearly enjoying the power of knowing things he doesn’t, which isn’t surprising in the slightest; Buffy loves having the upper hand.

“I thought it was obvious,” she says innocently.

Marty shakes his head. “You’ve been waiting for this moment, haven’t you?”

“We made a bet,” she says, grinning. “Andi said you’d figure it out straight away, but I knew you’d need some time.”

“Are you calling me slow?”

Buffy pats him on the cheek and gives him a quick kiss. “Don’t take it personally.”

When he looks back at the queue, TJ and Cyrus are collecting their food. He watches as TJ playfully holds a muffin out of Cyrus’ reach, laughing as the younger boy stands on the tips of his toes to retrieve it. Despite the strangeness of seeing TJ Kippen acting so differently from the hard-faced captain he remembers, Marty has to admit they make a cute couple. 

“I’m confused,” he says. “How did this happen?”

“It’s weird, I know. They’re complete opposites, but somehow it works.”

Marty looks at his girlfriend. “How do you feel about this? I mean, you and TJ were enemies.”

“I’m still not his biggest fan,” she says, but her words are filled with fondness. She turns to Cyrus and TJ, now walking towards them, and smiles. “He makes Cyrus happy. That’s all that matters.”

Before Marty can ask anything else, Cyrus and TJ join them at the table, slipping into the seats opposite.

“Hey!” Cyrus greets them joyfully, a happy blush tinging his cheeks. “What are we talking about?”

“Not much,” Marty says. He turns to TJ and nods. “Hey, man.”

TJ clears his throat. “Uh, hey… Marty, right?”

“That’s me.”

“I remember you from try-outs.” TJ flicks a look at his boyfriend, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m, uh… I’m sorry for being such a jerk back then. I’m not like that anymore.”

“I can see that.”

TJ gives him a grateful smile, and Cyrus squeezes his hand. The two of them share a private look, and then the tension slips away. They dive into casual conversation, like four old friends, and Marty quickly comes to realise that TJ is actually a pretty great guy… And he’s clearly smitten with Cyrus.

“I still can’t believe it,” he says to Buffy afterwards, when they’re walking home together. “He’s like a completely different person.”

Buffy shrugs. “Love changes you for the better, right?”

A loving smile tugs at his lips as he wraps an arm around her waist. “I guess it does.”


End file.
